masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Evfra de Tershaav
The enigmatic leader of the Angaran Resistance Forces, Evfra de Tershaav is a skilled tactician and quite prideful as he took insult at Pathfinder Ryder's offer to help the angara. Background Evfra joined the Resistance - which he claims was "a disorganized and ineffectual group of zealots who were sliding into irrelevance" before he assumed command - after his family was taken by the kett, wanting to turn the group into the effective guerilla army it aspired to be. Evfra's single-minded dedication to his cause became evident when he led a successful raid on a kett labor camp, liberating hundreds of angaran prisoners before wiping out an entire battalion of kett. According to Jaal, Evfra is feared by his Resistance subordinates and respected by the angaran leaders, but he remains an isolated individual. He keeps no close ties and everyone in the Resistance is expendable. Mass Effect: Andromeda Ryder first meets Evfra on the planet Aya in search of its Remnant vault. Evfra tells the human that only Moshae Sjefa knows the vault's location but she had been captured by the kett and the Resistance has failed to rescue her. He is first very distrustful of Ryder, however, Jaal Ama Darav volunteers to be his observer on the Tempest. Evfra accepts Jaal's request to keep an eye on Ryder and join them on the Tempest because he trusts Jaal can handle himself should Ryder try to kill him. After Ryder completes Jaal's assignments on Havarl and/or Voeld, Evfra still refuses to trust the Pathfinder, believing the human's motives to be self-serving. Furthermore, the Resistance knows that the Moshae was being held in a virtually impenetrable kett facility on Voeld. Ryder volunteers the aid of SAM to hack the facility's shields, leading to a joint operation between the Pathfinder and the Resistance that rescued the Moshae. Upon the Moshae's return to Aya, Evfra tells Jaal to report for reassignment, only for Jaal to request to remain on the Tempest. After the Moshae showed Ryder Aya's vault, Evfra became the target of her anger, as it is revealed to Ryder that he knew that a Resistance commander, Vehn Terev, had betrayed her to the kett and kept it secret, fearing it would undermine faith in the Resistance. Terev was currently on Kadara. With Kadara currently a haven for Nexus exiles and angaran deserters and scavengers, Ryder volunteered to go there, question Terev on the location of the Archon's ship, and extract him. Once the Tempest landed at Kadara Port, Evfra told the Pathfinder to meet his contact, Shena. If Ryder helped Terev escape Kadara, Evfra wanted to place Terev in a cell devoid of sunlight, but the Moshae convinced him to commute the sentence to tending Aya's Memorial Gardens. If Ryder stopped The Charlatan from killing Sloane Kelly and later speaks with Evfra on Aya, he will ask the Pathfinder if they could check in on his Kadara contact. On the other hand, if Ryder allowed Reyes to assassinate Outcast leader, Evfra will express something close to gratitude, stating that it's good Kadara Port is now under angaran rule once again. If Akksul had wounded Jaal, Evfra asks what Ryder would've done if his best soldier ended up dead instead. Evfra later leads the Resistance to aid Ryder in the battle for Meridian. In the aftermath, Evfra would approve if Ryder selects the Moshae as Heleus's ambassador to the Nexus, but would disapprove if any other candidates are chosen. de:Evfra de Tershaav fr:Evfra de Tershaav pl:Evfra de Tershaav ru:Эфра де Тершаав Category:Aya